Episode 155 - Papoos
Our heroes head back home, know that more than likely, each of their footsteps is followed by others, hidden deadly trackers waiting to make them dead. Next Episode This article contains spoilers. Episode Summary Morty's Boyz leave Mayfield after their unproductive encounter with Waltz. They make the decision to reconvene at their HQ before making their next move while on the lookout for the possible hit squad Waltz hired to kill them. Yet as they head into their HQ in Helm, the Boyz find their place ransacked. Shira checks her traps and finds that they haven't been triggered. Melody Sapphire nonchalantly comments that she thinks the damage is neglible (as she would only be upset if it were her personal abode). Ragna and Dweezil rush upstairs to check on Crim, fearing the worst. They charge into the room ready to fight the intruders but happen upon a small child rummaging through Crim's belongings. Ragna picks the child up by the ankle and forces it to release a broken bottle of whiskey. The child seems to be about 2 or 3 years of age and Ragna and Dweezil complain that they have too many children to look after. Observing the child's clothing, they realize that this is one of the changelings they placed into one of the knitted dolls. Not wanting to deal with the new responsibility, Ragna literally tosses the toddler to Pegasus. As Pegasus creates a swaddle from the leftover chiffon he carries, he decides to name the child Papoos. Ragna, despite not wanting the responsibility, insists on the name Jordan. Dweezil decides to stuff the second knitted doll with the other changeling and some ham (Pegasus later declares that the new child will be named Michael). Sensing a magical disturbance outside the entrance, Dweezil alerts the others who take defensive positions while an unassuming Melody Sapphire attempts to open the door. She finds it locked and melts away the doorknob. Looking out the newly formed hole, she can only spy a food cart proclaiming the best sandwiches in the world. Dweezil goes to break the window with El Fuerte but instead the window explodes inwardly as a crossbow bolt hits Dweezil in the process. He manages to spy at least four attackers outside the window while this occurs. Melody takes up position at a second window where she sees four more attackers with crossbows. She fires a powerful lightning bolt that rips through the air and annihilates a few of them. One of the survivors counterattacks and strikes Melody with a crossbolt. After the exchange, Melody smells a faint whiff of burning pitch and tar. Informing the others, the group assumes that their time is limited. Shira blind fires at the enemy from her hiding spot and manages to hit one. Ragna uses his dual fey magicks to smash through the entrance and knock the sandwich cart barricade away. Dweezil rushes to Ragna's side to deflect several incoming crossbolts as Ragna takes a moment to show off. Ragna complains about Dweezil's efforts as one of the many bolts manages to cut his face. Meanwhile, Pegasus had taken cover during the action and stayed on the second floor in order to better protect the new babies but begins to take note of the burning smell that is filling the air. Trying to get away from the potential blaze, Pegasus makes his way to the balcony and realizes that the smell is originating from outside. Carefully peeking down, he sees the aftermath of Ragna's attack and is better able to see the attackers and what's left of them after the group's devastating attacks. He sees two burly men to either side of the door armed with halberds and standing in Ragna's and Dweezil's blindspots. Babymaster Pegasus realizes that only he can react in time to avert disaster. Obtained Items Quotes * "Everybody shame Christian." -Ron * "Hey kids are tough, they have tough noggins!" -Ragna tossing a baby, not realizing that babies have soft, not-fully-formed skulls during the first few years of their lives. Trivia * Papoos is the Algonquian word for child while Papoose is an English loanword that refers to any Native American child or the child carrier. * Jordan is discovered to be male while Michael is female. * Jordan was chosen by Brittany from a list of Patreon names, while Ron chose Michael to continue his familiar naming theme. * This episode introduced a gimmick during the battle in which attackers got opportunity attacks on people who passed by the windows that did not count as normal attacks. Category:Episodes